The New Girl
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: When a new girl appears in Elmore, it immediately catches Gumball's attention…and Anais' ire. I got this idea from a picture by Yprockcid called Bunnies on Deviant Art. This is a xXDasXGoochXx story
1. Episode 1

**A/N: New story idea! I know I know…you guys are waiting for Quickiez and the Time Machine. But I couldn't wait! Good news for my fans in America! I will be at Lake Tahoe for a week snowboarding. If you'd like to talk to the author, I'll be having a temporary American phone. (574)-485-3656. Also! This is my first EVER crossover! So read and enjoy! Also! This follows the timeline of the Toy **

**Gumball: 17 Anais: 14**

The Amazing World of Gumball and Chowder Crossover!

The New Girl

By: xXDasXGoochXx

Summary: When a new girl appears in Elmore, it immediately catches Gumball's attention…and Anais' ire.

Episode One: The New Girl

It was just a regular Monday morning in Ms. Simian's Homeroom class. Gumball was nursing a minor hangover from a party he had gone to. Safe to say, he needed to replenish his condom stash. He tried to focus on the drivel dripping from the monkey's coffee odor tinged mouth.

"We have a new student today students."

Gumball perked up at this, his muddled brain clearing like freshly precipitated clouds buffeted with a strong wind. It was rare for there to be a new person in Elmore. The last being his older cousin Aspher; the older, bleach blonde colored, cat had come to America on a student visa. He would be studying at UCLA for photography next year. Until then, he was crashing on Gumball's top bunk.

Gumball watched in anticipation praying it was a girl as Ms. Simian motioned to the door. The class chatter seemed to quiet completely as the door slowly opened and Gumball leaned forward slightly in his seat.

She stepped through the threshold, stopping next to ms simian and facing the class. She was of the rabbit breed, pink in color; her long ears were held together with a green band. She wore a green sundress with a red heart; it hugged her teenage body, her b cups making the heart pop out. The dress ended mid thigh; white slip-ons completed the ensemble.

Gumballs eyes slowly undressed her; he glanced up to her face to find her eyes on him, a small smile on her face. An elbow from Tobias to the ribs broke the contact.

"Dude, you're _drooling_." Gumball quickly wiped the drool away, slightly blushing.

"This class," began Simian, "Is Panini Mancini."

Gumball nudged Tobias, not even looking at him, "Move."

"Wh-"

"Rachel."

The rainbow puff paled significantly and grabbed his stuff, slipping into the open desk next to him, leaving the only open seat beside Gumball. After telling a small bit about herself, the rabbit girl took her seat next to Gumball. Ms. Simian began some lecture that Gumball ignored. He turned slightly in his seat, a small grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm Gumball."

Panini smiled, showing off her sparkling white canines. She leaned forward slightly, her eyes half lidded knowing full well he could see down the front of her dress.

"How would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Episode End!

**A/N: Well that was just a small taste, if you guys like it, tell me! If not, tell me! Review!**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: Well I decided to move this story from the crossover section to the more visited TAWOG section. Please remember it's still a crossover. Enjoy!**

The New Girl

By: xXDasXGoochXx

Episode Two

Anais tapped her foot impatiently; she checked her wristwatch for the fifth time in the last 60 seconds.

Six-fifteen

Six_-Fucking-_Fifteen!

That _asshole!_ He was two hours late! If it wasn't for their mother's annual board meeting in Las Vegas she would have just rode with her. Hell, she probably could have gotten a ride from her friend tiffany's mom. But no! She had to depend on the one person who was by far the _worst_ person to depend on! Even her father had gotten somewhat serious! He was probably fucking some slut!

Anais stamped her foot on the sidewalk pavement. If she found out he was chasing tail instead of making sure his _sister_ got home safely…she'd- she'd kill him! Anais couldn't fathom why Gumball would want to fuck random girls anyway. Didn't he know he could catch a STD? What was wrong with _her_? What did those sluts have that she didn't?

Anais stopped her line of thought dead. Blushing, she harshly squashed that question seed. Huffing, the pink rabbit readjusted the strap on her messenger bag to a more comfortable position. Warily looking down the darkening road she silently cursed her brother; if she had to walk all the way home…

As if on cue a familiar pair of head lights illuminated the pick-up/drop-off loop. Her brother drove a black mustang with green stripes. Even with the tinted windows rolled up she could hear the bass of the dub step being played. She quickly left the curb and snatched open the passenger door, prepared to give Gumball a piece of her mind!

The smiling light blonde face of her cousin Aspher stopped her tirade before it even started. The light blonde colored cat looked similar to her brother and mother, the only major difference being the much larger ears, longer tail and slightly curled whiskers. He was dressed in a jacket with German lettering on the front, jeans, socks and a pair of trainers. He turned the volume down and beckoned her in.

"'Allo cousin, Gumball asked me to pick you up."

Anais slipped in quickly, throwing her bag in the back and letting out a slightly exaggerated sigh.

"Aspher, where's my stupid brother."

Aspher chuckled, waiting for the girl to put on her seat belt before pulling around the circle and onto the main road.

"Dein bruder is with female."

Anais narrowed her eyes as she felt her anger began to bubble near the edge. Even though it didn't matter who her brother was with so much as the fact that he _did _choose to chase some bitch than to pick up his sister from school. It kinda hurt.

"Who is the slut this time?" she growled through clench teeth. She clenched her fist, the need to choke something growing. Aspher laughed at her reaction, he was really glad _not_ to be his cousin right now.

"She is pink bunny like you, new neighbor next door."

Anais growing anger stuttered at this; _another pink rabbit_?

"W-what...What's her name?"

Aspher shrugged, changing lanes and turning on to their entrance street.

"It was Italian; I think…Manini or sump-zing like that. Other things took my attention," he grinned lecherously, showing off a row of sparkling white, but very sharp teeth. Anais frowned at this, she could just imagine this girl; foreign _and_ hot? How could she keep up with that?

Anais shook her head blushing once again, _why_ would she want to keep up? It's not like she liked him or something. That would be sick…right?

She had to stop her inner questioning as the two passed by the previously empty home of the Garrett's; the elderly couple moving to Hawaii for retirement. On the porch swing she could see her idiot brother sitting extremely close and with his arm around the waist of a pink bunny like herself. The race of course being the only similarities; Anais had to begrudgingly admit that the girl was indeed hot. Her breasts by the look of them were bigger, her ears a more attractive pointer shape tan her own round ones. Her body was close to that of an hourglass, unlike Anais' almost arrow shape. The only real winning factor (she hoped) was her derriere. Well, she really couldn't judge that because of the girl was sitting.

Anais' eyes stayed glued to the pair, even as Aspher pulled in. by the time he could switch off the ignition, she was halfway down the sidewalk, her fists clenched and her face growing red. She watched angrily as they both chuckled softly at some joke. This seemed to just make her more furious!

Because of Gumball's slightly turned back, Panini was the first to see the approaching girl. She tapped him and pointed. Gumball turned and paled slightly, a drop of sweat streaking down his temple.

"Heh, hey…Anais," he greeted nervously; she flipped him off, her attention solely focused on Panini.

"You made me wait _two hours_ because you were chasing some _whore?_"

Episode End!

**A/N: UH-OH, what is going to happen next? Tune in next time fans to see how the two bunnies collide! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Episode 3

The New Girl

By: xXDasXGoochXx

Episode three

**A/N: Well, I hope to update daily, small chapters unfortunately but faster updates right? Well I hope you enjoy chapter three and of course review!**

XDXGX

Silence…

No birds chirped no crickets did that stupid thing with their legs. The unnatural silence lasted all of 3 seconds before all hell broke loose.

"Whore!?" screeched Panini, she bore her sharp canines, "Who you calling a whore you flat-chest wannabe!?"

"Flat-chest!? Im not flat you bimbo!" she unsheathed her claws, "I'LL CLAW YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!"

Gumball placed himself in between the two girls.

"Let's just all be civilized a- AH MY FACE!" Gumball unwisely stood in front of a clawed Anais; taking a full swipe to the face. Anais could only watch in shock as Gumball tumbled down the steps, his head smacking against concrete making a sickening sound.

"GUMBALL!"

"GUMMY-BEAR!"

Both girls rushed to his side, Anais getting their first and flipping him over and propping his head in her lap; this of course causing him immense pain. Aspher took this time to speak up finally, having finished laughing.

"Uh, little cousin, I don't zink you should move his head…"

Anais ceased her terrible attempt at caring to glare at him, giving Panini the time to pull the groaning Gumball into her bosom.

"Oh my poor Gummy-bear look what that trashy, flat-chest having little sister of yours did to you!"

Anais growled and attempted to glare Panini to death. She grabbed Gumball's left arm and attempted to pull him away from her.

"Get your dirty hands off of him!"

Panini in response hugged his free arm to her chest, officially starting a tug-of-war for his body. Aspher sweat dropped as the two girls slowly began to make things worse. In between them, Gumball was slowly regaining conscious; his head rolling forward onto his chest. He had cut right above his left eye that was bleeding and claw marks from Anais. At first the pain didn't register, when it did however, it _came_. He yelled, startling the two girls who were inadvertently attempting to tear him in two.

"What in heavens is all this noise about!?"

All four teenagers looked to where Panini's front door was; standing in it was a tall, obese and green woman with a long pointed nose and red hair. She was dressed in a crimson dress with a feathered cap. All was silent until Aspher screamed; everyone looked to him to see him pointing at the large woman with a shaking finger.

"Es ist ein fette ungeheuer!" (It's a fat monster!)

The large woman huffed, her cheeks coloring with anger; she crossed her arms and looked down her nose at him.

"How rude; me a monster? Well, by your accent I guess you can't expect much from Northerner." She sent him a glare, which was matched with a middle finger. Looking over to Panini, she frowned.

Aspher glared at the woman, he knew exactly who she was.

"Panini dear, what are you doing on the ground dirtying your hands and dress? You're supposed to be helping me unpack!"

Panini gently released Gumball's arm, getting to her feet she gently brushed whatever dirt had gotten on the front of her dress. Looking apologetic at the slightly dazed and concussed Gumball, she turned back to her Adopted Mother/Master.

"Sorry Ms. Endive, I was just _talking_," she began, glaring at Anais, who glared back. Smiling with a look of triumph, Panini turned back "To my new _boyfriend_ and his family who live next door."

"Boyfriend!?" the word was said simultaneously, but differently by two people. Anais incredulously and with a hint of hurt, and Endive appalled and disgusted.

It was Endive who spoke first, "Panini! I thought we had dealt with this _boy_-"she spat the word out like it was poison, "problem back in Marzipan City!"

Anais looked distraught, looking from the somewhat cognizant Gumball; who at the moment was being helped up by an Aspher who seemed to have the stink eye for this Endive woman to Panini. She didn't think it was _possible_; her brother in a _relationship_? Her father was more likely to lose weight before ever even thought of the word commitment! Anais was getting angrier, who were these people!?

"Who are you people!?"

Endive paused her chastising, to look at the smaller bunny. She looked offended that the girl would even ask that question.

"Well, rude Bremen trash and uninformed little girls. I'm contemplating whether or not I chose the right town. If you must know, I am the world's greatest chef: Endive von-"

"-Koch!" interrupted Aspher, who began turning to leave.

"That…woman… is Endive von Koch, Germany's most famous chef," he spat to the side frowning as he headed back towards Gumball's "She still can't make better schnitzel than mutter (Mother)…" Aspher turned and slowly carried Gumball towards the car. "I take Gumball to hospital now."

"You should know boy I don't make disgusting fast food!" she said in a condescending tone, looking back to Panini she motioned towards the inside of the house. "To your room Panini, you still have boxes to unpack!" Panini sighed and waved at Gumballs retreating back.

"Call me later Gummy-Bear!"

Gumball managed a terrible excuse for a wave, before replacing the hand on his still slightly bleeding forehead.

Panini quickly moved through the front door and out of sight, Endive turned to follow her before remembering she still had…a guest. Looking over her shoulder, she shooed Anais away like a dog.

"Go away child, and tell those brothers of yours to stay away from my protégé!"

With that, the obese woman entered her home and slammed the door. This broke Anais out of her shocked state. Sighing, the defeated rabbit turned and walked back to her home, waving at Aspher as he backed out of their drive way with Gumball in the passenger seat.

The young teenager slowly closed the door behind her, trudging up the steps and down the hall to her bedroom. Once inside she threw her bag on her bed. Shutting her door, she looked into the full length mirror on its back. She took a hard look t her body before letting out an aggravated growl. So _what_ if she had a flat chest! Gumball wasn't a boob man anyway…she hoped…

Anais shook her head. Why did she care anyway? Why did she care that some new, hot girl was possibly going to take all her brothers attention away? _'Because he's ours_' her mind told her, he was hers! He was her brother and she would be damned if some new girl took him away! She would win him back with the one thing she knew he liked!

Anais looked through the mirror at the reflection of the corner of a box sticking out from beneath her bed. Smiling she headed over to it and dropped to her knees, pulling the medium sized shoebox out she opened it and peered at the object inside; she would first need practice!

Episode End!

**A/N: Well! There is Episode 3 out of the way. I don't truly know how long this story will be, I'm hoping to make it my longest! This is probably the longest in a story I've ever written where there has been no Lemon. Hopefully there will be in chapters to come. Please review with your thoughts on the story so far. Criticism of any kind is always helpful! Now, I'm off to the board shop to pick up a new snow board! **


	4. Episode 4

**A/N: I know, I know. Nearly a whole week without an update is Unacceptable! But I have a very good reason! I am what you would call an intermediate snowboarder. As you know, I was in Lake Tahoe, California for vacation. Well in all my recklessness, I bruised 3 ribs, sprained my ankle and dislocated my shoulder when I attempted a difficult move: The Japan. Ironically, the slope was called "Heavenly" I can say the feeling was just the opposite. Normally this is an easy move to do for me. But, well anything can go wrong while boarding. Enough about me though! Onto the story!**

The New Girl

By: xXDasXGoochXx

Episode 4

Gumball winced slightly as Doctor Wolfe finished sewing the last of his stitches. Glaring at the door in front of him, he quietly took her scolding; the doctor was brown in color with a black strip running symmetrically down the middle of her body. The German born Sheppard had been his doctor since he and his mother had come to this country when he had been three. She had given his physical examination that allowed him citizenship. His mother had met his recently widowed step father Richard and Anais a year later.

"Really Dietrich, is it so hard for you to _not_ get hurt every week?"

In the corner sitting in a chair, Aspher snickered not so quietly, obviously enjoying Gumball being scolded like a small child.

"Jah _Dietrich,_" Gumball fixed his glare on his older cousin. Clenching his teeth he forced himself to be polite as possible.

"Gumball, Doctor Wolfe, my name is Gumball now, has been for five years." The aged doctor shook her head as she applied an alcoholic wipe on the freshly stitched cut.

"I'll never understand why your mother let you change your name to something so…so…_American_."

Gumball sighed, Dr. Wolfe was a wonderful physician, but she was extremely proud of her heritage. He really didn't want to have to explain _again_ why he changed his name; it angered him greatly every time he thought of _HIM_. Already feeling his mood began to darken, he decided to change the subject.

"So, how's your daughter Ursula doing?" the good doctor finished placing the bandage and stepped back, her arms on her hips and lips pursed. She sent him a warning look and he could only smile lamely and raise his hands in submission.

"She's doing very fine, thank you. She will be attending Seattle University in the fall." Her eyes narrowed and she pinned him with a suspicious look. "Why would you want to know about my dear Ursula…nothing that would evolve me removing a person's ability to reproduce now, would it?"

Gumball quickly shook his head, sweating a bit he looked towards Aspher who held his hands up. How had this situation gotten _here_? Gumball swallowed nervously as Dr. Wolfe began speaking in German; he may not be extremely fluent in his own language but he understood "Marriage" and "Cut it off".

XDXGX

Why the hell had his day been so shitty after it had started so well? It was baffling; he had met this incredibly attractive new girl who had instantly (of course) been attracted to him. Plus, she lived right next door which made everything better. The only downside was her immediate request to be his "Girlfriend," which at the time Gumball had not really thought about. Technically, he'd never really _had_ a girlfriend before. He had a crush on Penny once, but that had been childish. Most of the time all Gumball cared about when it came to girls is sex and his business; the latter having seen increased popularity throughout Elmore's dark underground. For Gumball however, this situation was no different. He wanted only one thing from Panini and if the only way he could attain said thing was through being her "Boyfriend," well so be it.

It would have been so simple too, he had been minutes away from a guaranteed lay, that is, until his sister arrived and fucked everything up. She had been utterly pissed at him for not picking her up; he had forgotten admittedly, and sent his cousin Aspher to pick her up.

It would have all been fine if she had just been pissed and left it at that. He would have paid for it in some way later. But no, Anais had to involve Panini! Calling her a whore and getting on the verge of fighting. _Where had that come from anyway?_ Anais seemed to be totally against Panini. This was weird because Anais had never really been against any of the other dozens of girls he had screwed around with previously. Maybe I was just that time of the month?

Shrugging, he looked over to the driver's seat where Aspher sat, his eyes on the road. Gumball knew he wanted to say something, Aspher was weird like that. His older cousin had taught him quite a lot on his visits to America; it had been Aspher's idea to start his photography business. Not only that, but he had helped hone his already impressive skills with the opposite sex. Currently, the blonde cat had a frown on his face.

Sighing, Gumball crossed his arms. "Just go ahead already."

Aspher glanced towards him, his frown deepening.

"_Boyfriend?_" he said accent heavy on the word. "Have you learned nothing I've taught you? I know what you are doing little cousin. It is going to end _badly." _

Gumball scoffed at this, motioning to the bandage on his head. "How could it get any worse than this? Give me some credit Aspher, I know what I'm doing."

The older cat shook his head, "If this was a different situation, yes, I would 'give you a break' but this is different. There are other zings to consider." He pulled up gently into the driveway. Turning off the car, he turned towards his younger family.

"What will you do about Anais?"

"What about her?"

Aspher sighed at the cat's stupidity.

"The girl obviously likes you. Which you made happen with that whole "toy" stunt." Aspher had demanded on arrival what all Gumball had been up to since his last visit. He had not been happy to hear about it. He had warned his cousin about the consequences; the blowback involved with that kind of thing.

"That can't be it," said Gumball waving his hand as if to wave away the notion. "All she needs is a really good lay."

Aspher rose an eyebrow at this, "And you are going to give this to her?"

"Of course I will. I can't trust some random boy around my sister. Well if not _me_ than _you._"

Aspher shook his head as he got out, Gumball following him. "I refuse to put myself in this mess you started."

Gumball frowned at this and followed the taller cat into the house. Aspher sprawled out on the couch; his tall form taking up most of it. He picked up the remote, flipping on the television. Flipping through the channels, he stopped on the soccer channel. Chelsea FC was playing Norwich City.

"If I were you, I would take care of the situation _now_ Gumball. Before this crap snowballs."

Gumball nodded putting it in the back of his mind for later thought. For now he would go lay down. Yawning, Gumball trudged up the steps. Reaching the landing, he managed to get to his room. Closing the door behind him, he jumped face down on his bed. He would call Panini later; right now sleep was needed.

Episode End!

**A/N: Well that's another episode, thanks for the great reviews! I'll try to be more accurate with the updates, my injury and all. REVIEW!**


	5. Episode 5

**A/N: A quick episode that will hopefully earn some laughs. Thanks go out to all the following reviewers:**

**StudioZero1 **

**SargeTheMan**

**Or-lan-do626**

The New Girl

By: xXDasXGoochXx

Episode 5

XDXGX

Aspher took a long and hard drag of the blunt he had wrapped just a few seconds ago; if there was one thing America did right, it was their marijuana. His current favorite at the moment was Girl Scout Cookies. He chuckled quietly to himself at the name. Americans were _really_ creative with the names of their pot. The guy who had sold it to him (who was soon becoming his weed man) had been an over aggressive red squirrel who was extremely serious about his drug dealing profession.

Aspher took another drag, inhaling deeply and slowly as to get the full effects for the 25 dollar blunt he was currently holding. He soon fell into a fit of coughing; slamming his fist into his chest. He put out his pot, standing and immediately feeling a loss of balance. The particular weed was a mixture of mind _and_ body high. After a long moment of just standing with his arms stretched out to keep his balance, the very stoned cat slowly walked into the kitchen. His only goal t the moment was to attain food and drink _immediately_. As he approached the fridge, he stopped in front of it and blankly stared at it. for what felt like hours, but as only really seconds, Aspher stared at the fridge. Finally, as if the logical side of his brain had finally caught up with him, he grabbed the fridge door handle to open it.

"Hey buddy!"

Aspher stopped dead in his tracks; blinking slowly he looked around for the source of the tiny voice.

"Down here _genius!_"

Blinking, Aspher looked down at his feet. Standing on two of its six available legs; a larger than normal cockroach waved at him with one hand, its other three on its hips. Aspher blinked stupidly and pointed at himself.

"Mich?" (Me?)

The cockroach crossed two of its arms and tapped its foot impatiently.

"No, I'm talking to the other German asshole standing next to ya!"

Aspher turned his head to look on either side of him; finding nothing he looked back down to see the cockroach gone. Unexplained and THC induced paranoia kicked in. Aspher began looking around for any sign of the large insect.

"Aspher?"

Aspher nearly jumped out of his skin as he whipped around to face the voice. Anais stared at him with a confused look; in her hands was a shoebox labeled: Family Favorites.

"Did you see a talking bug anywhere?" asked Aspher, his eyes glancing back from her to the rest of the kitchen. Anais eyebrow rose in confusion.

"A what?" she sniffed the air and grimaced at the strong smell of marijuana assaulted her senses. "Have you been smoking _weed_?"

Aspher blinked slowly, "Yes."

Anais shook her head; that was stupid question to ask, his eyes were barely open. She walked over till she was beside him and set the box on the counter. She doubted he could be of any help now, but who else could help her?

"Try to pay attention idiot. I need your help." She said taking off the top and rummaging through the contents. Aspher slowly blinked and looked inside the box. Index cards filled most of the box, scribbles in his aunts hand writing covered them.

"What are these?"

Anais ignored him as she found the one she had been looking for. Replacing the boxes top, she showed him the card.

**Gumball's Birthday Meal!**

**Weiner Schnitzel **

Aspher blinked slowly, "You're hungry?"

Anais face palmed, forgetting this idiot was baked. Why couldn't her mother be here?

"No stupid, I want you to help me make it for _Gumball._"

Aspher sobered up somewhat, his self preservation kicking in. he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"_Nein_ Little cousin, I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. I don't know how to make schnitzel."

Anais' eyes narrowed in disbelief. "But you're _German_."

"So? Because I'm German automatically makes me a genius when it comes to German food? Besides, Weiner Schnitzel is _Austrian_."

Anais locked eyes with him for a few moments, then her eye twitched and she let out a cry of frustration.

"You're so _useless!_"

With that, she grabbed the box and stumped out of the kitchen, leaving Aspher alone again…

"Hey asshole!"

….or so he hoped

Aspher turned and looked up at the cockroach. In his hands was a suitcase, which he held closely to him. An evil grin was on his face.

"You're going to help me take over the world!"

Aspher slowly blinked; no more Girl Scout Cookies…

Episode End!

**Just a small chapter for laughs and to try out my fans OC ideas! Review**!


	6. Episode 6

**A/N: Belgians are **_**evil**_**. I'm **_**forced**_** to spend time with my little cousins in Liege, Belgium for Christmas. **_**GAH!**_

The New Girl

Episode 6

XDXGX

Anais could cut the tension with the butter knife in her hand; instead, she angrily smeared her apple flavored jam onto her toast. She glared around the table at the two males seated in front of her and to her left. Aspher was dressed in his work clothes; tan slacks and a blue Best Buy shirt. He looked like a respectable member of society sans his slightly glazed eyes that told of his early morning partaking in the recreational drug, Marijuana. At the moment, he was shoveling down pancakes as if he hadn't eaten for days. Anais had been a little annoyed when he had failed to offer her or Gumball any.

Speaking of her brother; Gumball was doing something on his laptop. Most likely he was doing an assignment that was due today which he neglected to start on until now. He managed to type with one hand and spoon cereal into his mouth with the other. All this while never taking his eyes of the screen; if not for the fact that Anais was still pissed at him she would have called it impressive. He wore black adidas soccer warm-up pants; black adidas flip flops and a tight fitting grey adidas hoodie. She noticed, with a tad bit of annoyance that he wasn't wearing a shirt beneath it. This served to show off his muscular and lean physique. She could feel her cheeks grow slightly warm as images of him popped into her head. She shook her head to banish the images. Closing her eyes, she slapped her cheeks, hoping the blush would go away. Feeling eyes on her she looked up to see both males looking at her strangely. She felt her ears growing hot. She was embarrassing herself! Growing angry she frowned.

"What?"

"You feeling okay?" asked Gumball, his spoon sat on the lip of his bowl. She hadn't noticed he had put his laptop in his bag. His face held a genuine look of concern; Anais winced inwardly at the large bandage and small scratches on his forehead and face respectively. She really wished she hadn't done that. At that moment she noticed she hadn't responded yet…and it had been nearly a minute.

"Anais-"

"-I'm fine!" She blurted out. Gumballs eyebrow rose, he looked over to Aspher who shrugged and went back to his pancakes. Anais gave a sigh in relief at the sound of a car horn beeping. Her good friend Tara was here to pick her up today. Quickly munching down the last few bites of her toast she got up and grabbed her bag from the back of her chair.

"Seeyagottagobye!" she all but fled out of the kitchen and through the front door. Back in the kitchen Gumball locked eyes with Aspher. Aspher chuckled and shook his head, refraining from commenting. Getting up, Aspher gathered his plat and Anais' and rinsed them out. When that was done, he dried his hands and grabbed his German logoed jacket from his own chair.

"You ready?"

Gumball nodded and grabbed his bag, writing off the weird moment before to Anais just being weird. He had other things to worry about though. For one, he had make sure the digital copies from his last shoot had been uploaded and protected into his personal drop box on his main Apple computer in his room. The other major thing going on today was practice. Coach Chavez had decided on a formation switch and was drilling it into the teams head via extra practices. Normally an attacking midfielder, Gumball now had to work on the left wide in a 4-3-3. Not really a problem for Gumball because of his fast pace, ball control and crossing ability. His best skill though was his ability to score in multiple ways. Most notably free kicks. It had been _his _goal in stoppage time in the state championship that won Elmore high its first ever Final victory. Reminiscing over his awesomeness, he exited the house with Aspher following. Looking over to Panini's place he noticed her exiting the house and waved her over. He noticed today she was wearing a yellow spaghetti strapped halter top, low ride, tight blue jeans and yellow slip-ons. She walked with over with a sway and a bounce in her step. He noticed, sadly, that today she had worn a bra.

XDXGX

Episode End!

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Don't forget to review and OC's are still being taken for consideration!**


End file.
